


You make me feel like I am whole again

by nbrook



Series: Anniversaries [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, October 12th, Schmoop, Social Media, they are in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Robbe is having an awful day. But it ends in the best way possible.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Anniversaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016097
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	You make me feel like I am whole again

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, posting that fic was a journey alright  
> My eyes are dying from trying to format this on my phone

Robbe was having a shitty day. 

Everything that could have gone wrong did exactly that. First, he overslept, having to rush out of bed and out the door in record time, foregoing breakfast and a shower, stubbing his toe on the doorframe in the process. Despite the rush and sacrificing his toe he was still late and had to listen to a 5 minute lecture about the importance of being responsible from his Dutch teacher who had disliked him with passion ever since she laid her eyes on him.

Well, the dislike was very much mutual. 

To add fuel to the fire, Robbe had spent the entire previous evening reading the assigned book and forgot to bring it with him to the class which gave his teacher even more ammunition for the passive aggressive behavior. He had to bear her snarky comments for the entirety of the double period with Jens giving him sympathetic eyes from across the room.

The not so great start of the day continued on when he completely flunked his physics test because he was way too tired and distracted to focus on the problem set and everything took him twice as long as usual. He hadn’t been sleeping well the last few nights, overwhelmed with the amount of homework and the need to do the best he could, sacrificing the precious hours of sleep to make sure he finished everything on time.

By the time the third period ended, Robbe wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his cozy bed, cover himself with the comforter and sleep the rest of the day away. The classes were going terribly, his elbow was acting up after his latest fall in the skatepark, and as if that hadn’t been enough he had dropped his lunch tray in the middle of the cafeteria when somebody collided with him. 

Completely dejected he sat with the boys on the bench and watched them eat in silence. He wasn’t even hungry anymore so he just rested his head on his hand and sulked, tuning them out as he absent-mindedly scrolled the news page on his phone.

“What’s with the sad face?”

Jens’ voice effectively pulled him out of his musings. He turned his weary eyes on him and shrugged.

“Nothing, it’s just the day has sucked so hard that I’m done.”

“Hey, if this is about Rotger, she’s a bitch and she lives for making other people feel like shit, you know that. Remember when she wouldn’t stop giving me detention last year for some fucked up reason? She’s crazy, man,” he tapped his temple with his finger for the emphasis before going back to his tune sandwich. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about her,” Moyo agreed, “every time she takes a jab on me I just ignore her and let her get it all out until she’s red in the face, it’s so fucking funny to watch.” Jens high-fived him and Robbe felt a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the exchange.

“What else has been bothering you? Come on, tell uncle Jens,” the boy leered at him, barely dodging the shove coming his way.

“The fuck, are you high or something? Eww,” Robbe shuddered making him burst out laughing. “Jesus, I’mma have nightmares now, thanks.”

“Sure, sure. More like… wet dreams.” 

Moyo and Aaron guffawed next to them and Robbe’s jaw dropped but he collected himself pretty quickly. “Uh, no, that ship has _sailed_ ,” he fired back smirking, satisfied with the way Jen’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

“WHAT-”

“It’s ancient history, calm down.”

“THIS IS BRAND NEW INFORMATION!”

Robbe rolled his eyes and looked at him unimpressed. “Seriously?”

“What do you mean seriously? Yes!”

“Wow, you _are_ oblivious.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jens gave him a kicked puppy eyes.

“Why would I, it’s not like it would have changed anything, it was… jesus, why are we even talking about this now?” he whined, burrowing his head in his hands. 

“Well, now I wanna know the details, when it started and all that, come on, tell me.”

“Please don’t, I don’t want any visuals of you salivating over this idiot,” Moyo interrupted with a pleading voice.

Luckily, in that moment the bell rang and they had to collect their things and head back to class. Jens shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Robbe as they were entering the classroom, Moyo and Aaron treading behind them. “Saved by the bell! We’re gonna get back to this.”

Robbe threw his hands in exasperation. “No, we won’t. Like ever. Let it go, it’s not a big deal, I had a crush on you for a short while and I obviously don’t anymore.” He pushed the chair back with a bit too much force. “There. Does your ego feel better? Great. Now shut up, because I have to focus and be at least a little productive during this pathetic day.” He slumped into the chair, the previous exhaustion showing its ugly face again.

“Jeez, okay, grumpy pants, forget I asked,” Jens grumbled, sitting next to him and promptly ignoring him for the rest of the class. It made Robbe feel even worse and he knew he should apologize for his unnecessary outburst but he really wasn’t in the mood for that.

When the class was nearing the end and Robbe managed not to screw anything up, he thought he was finally catching a break today. The feeling of relief was quickly shattered when his teacher reminded them of the deadline for handing in their essays the next day and Robbe realized with panic that he mixed up the date and it was in fact not October 10th, but October 12th, and he hadn’t even started on the damn thing thinking he still had two days left. 

The exhaustion mixed with the constantly increasing stress levels and the overall shitness of the day made Robbe squeeze his eyes tight to stop the tears of frustration that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

He desperately needed his boyfriend’s comfort words. 

Once the class ended, he went downstairs and made himself comfortable at the windowsill looking over the school yard and tapped Sander’s name on his messenger list.

**12:37**   
_Can this day please end already_   
_I'm so done I'm either gonna scream or cry_

Not even a minute passed before Sander answered.

_Aww, I'm sorry_   
_What happened??_

_Where do I even begin shshsjsj_   
_I overslept_   
_Rotger was a dick to me again_   
_I’m pretty sure I totally messed up the test_   
_I'm tired as fuck_   
_Jens is mad at me_   
_I have so much homework piled up that just the thought of it almost gives me a panic attack_

_Wow okay that’s a lot_   
_*hugs you*_   
_Maybe cut some classes and go home to sleep for a bit hmm baby?_

It had been almost a year and Robbe still got butterflies in his stomach every time Sander called him that. 

_I can't_   
_Then I'm gonna have to catch up with the material and it's gonna be even worse_

_I really think you should get some rest_   
_You haven't been sleeping well recently_   
_I've been worried about you you’re running on fumes_

_Maybe on Wednesday I just skip the classes completely, I only have one cause my math teacher is sick and it’s with Yasmina so at least I can count on good notes_   
_Don’t worry about me_   
_I'm just being a drama queen_   
_I needed to vent_

_You’re not being a drama queen, you’re allowed to have a bad day_   
_You can vent to me all you want_

_Thanks_   
_It's just the day has started bad and it's like I can't catch a break today_

_Do you have a break now? Facetime me so I can feel better?_ 😊

 _I'd love to but my battery is on 2% and it's gonna die in a minute_ 🥺 _and no one has the right charger_

 _Alleeeeez_ 😭😭😭

 _I’ll talk to you when I get home ok?_ ❤  
 _Get some rest once you’re home!!_  
 _That’s an order mister!_

_Okay okay I will_   
_You'll come by later right???_

_Of course but I’m afraid it’s gonna be very late_   
_Like 23 late_   
_I have classes til 17 then the session with my therapist and then I have to make some prep for tomorrow's class_

_I don’t care it’s gonna be late just come_   
_I need some cuddling tonight_

_I could reschedule the session and come sooner maybe_

_Hey no_  
 _It’s okay_  
 _Come at 23_ 😌

_You sure?_

_Yeah, I’ll wait_

_Okay then_  
 _Get ready because I’ll cuddle the shit out of you and make you all better_ 😘  
 _See you tonight_

😊😊😊

  
_Oh and btw_   
_You know what day it is?_

_I know_  
 _Monday_ 🙃🙃🙃

_Wow such a smart boy_   
_But not what I meant_

_Okay?_   
_What day is it then?_

_Guess_

_Idk_

_Guess_ 🙄

🤔

_Oh I know!_

_Yeah?_

_No actually I don't_

_Omg robbe_

_Tell me_

_Figure it out_ 😎

_Noooo I hate puzzles_   
_Tell me_

_If you don’t figure it out I’ll tell you tonight gotta go my phone is dying love youuuuuu_

_Sander no_  
 _Sander_  
 _Saaaaaaannnnnddddeeeeeeeeeer_  
 _Come back_ 🥺  
 _[](https://imgbb.com/)  
_  
_You know I won’t be able to think about anything else until I figure it out now!_ 😠  
 _Ughhhh_

Robbe waited until the green dot would appear again next to Sander’s name but it looked like his phone had actually died and he had no choice but to reluctantly pull himself up from his spot and go to his next class, his mind occupied with trying to guess what Sander meant.

  
**14:13**   
_I’m finally home_   
_I thought this class was never gonna end_   
_I still can’t figure it out_

**15:02**   
_You’re getting an extra charger from me for Christmas_   
_This is torture_

**18:00**   
_Oh you’re back I can see your active status!_   
_So tell me_

**18:15**   
_Stop ignoring my messages!_

**18:45**   
_I hate you_

**19:07**  
 _No I don’t_ ❤ please _tell me_  
 _I’ll never figure it out you know that_

**19:12**  
🤐🤐🤐

 _THERE YOU ARE  
  
_ [ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
  
_I have to finish my essay for tomorrow and I want you to know that if it's gonna be bad it's your fault_  
 _I can’t focus_

**19:24**   
_The audacity of leaving me on read_

**19:30**   
_Okay whatever_   
_I’m ignoring you now too_

**20:11**   
_SANDER PLEASE I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE_

**20:16**   
_Ugh you’re gonna cuddle yourself tonight as your punishment_

**23:11**   
_I hope you’re on your way cause I'm gonna kick your ass for this_

Suddenly, Robbe’s phone pinged with a notification.

_**earthlingoddity** has posted a photo_

**23:11**  
 _Check my insta_ ❤

[ ](https://ibb.co/P1P8s11)

**23:12**   
_Shshsjsjsjsjsus_

_FUCK_ ❤❤❤  
 _I LOVE_ _YOU_ 🥰😘🥰😘🥰

 _I love you too_ 🥰

_How could I forget I’m so stupid_

_It’s okay_   
_That moment was probably not as important for you as it was for me_   
_I know it’s not our official anniversary but I just wanted to remind you that the second I saw you I was done_   
_My life hasn’t been the same since_

_Sander_ ❤ !  
 _Where are u????_

_I'm gonna be there in like 5 minutes_

_Fuck I feel like I should be used to your cute as fuck posts but here I am this is literally me right now_

_[](https://imgbb.com/)_

_Haha_ 😂  
 _I'm here let me in_

Robbe basically ran to the door, trying at the same time to make as little noise as possible. His mom was a deep sleeper since she had started taking pills but he didn’t want to take any chances. Still, he couldn’t contain the need to just pull Sander close because he'd been needing the closeness like air this entire miserable day.

When he finally opened the door, cringing at the little squeak it always did, his eyes landed at his boyfriend wearing that smirk of his as he leaned casually against the doorframe. 

It was probably silly but Robbe could actually feel relief washing over him right away, the stress that had been cursing through his body just melting away through his fingertips. Before he could make any move Sander closed the distance between them, his hand grabbing Robbe’s shirt and not wasting any more time he kissed him with such a passion that it made Robbe’s head spin.

"Hey, cutie," he whispered against his lips as his own quirked up, his breath washing over Robbe's face. 

“Hey,” Robbe looped his arms around his neck, drowning in those green eyes that were looking at him with such adoration that it left him breathless. 

Without breaking their eye contact Sander pulled his arm from around his back, offering him a small bouquet of sunflowers.

“Happy kind of anniversary. The sunflowers seemed like an obvious choice cause well, you have been my sun every single day since that night.” 

And, god, Robbe was so in love with him, with this boy who never stopped surprising him with his grand gestures and sappy lines, who seemed to have so much love for _him_ that it made his heart sing with happiness he once had thought would never happen to someone like him.

He had no idea what to say because how could he find the right words to let him know how much that feeling was reciprocated? His words wouldn’t be enough anyway. So he kissed him again instead, trying to pour everything that was in his heart into that kiss to let him know in that way.

“No one has ever given me flowers before, you know?” he pecked his lips again and again until they had to stop because they were smiling so much they were just bumping their teeth together. “These are beautiful. Fuck, I love you so much,” his voice cracking at the end.

“Hey, no crying, it’s okay,” Sander cooed at him, gently pushing his head on his shoulder. 

Robbe gave a watery chuckle surreptitiously wiping his eyes on Sander’s shirt until he found that perfect spot to burrow his face in the nook of his neck. “Sorry, it’s just… today really sucked and then you go and do _that_ and I think I have an emotional overload.”

Sander hummed, his hand stroking his back which as usual worked like a charm to ground him and calm him down.

“I still owe you some cuddling tonight. Unless I will have to “cuddle myself as a punishment”?” he added with a smirk.

Robbe raised his head and gave him a beaming smile. “Nope, you’re forgiven.” 

He took the flowers out of his hands, smelling the small petals, with Sander looking at him fondly, until he intertwined their fingers and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom. As they were tiptoeing their way up, Robbe felt Sander’s lips on his knuckles, the gesture so sweet that he couldn’t just let it go so he tangled his fingers in his hair and pulling on the brown strands brought him in for another kiss, this one filled with gasps and tongues, sending Robbe to almost stumble backwards. Luckily, Sander caught him preventing him from breaking his bones. 

Then, all the while laughing quietly, he picked him up to carry him bridal style to Robbe’s room claiming Robbe was too drunk on love right now to walk by himself up the stairs. He ignored his (quiet) squeaks and protests, his face full of delight at the look of horror on Robbe’s beet red face.

When he finally put him down on his bed (not without huffing and puffing, mind you), Robbe slapped his chest for good measure making Sander grin at him and kiss the indignant expression out of his face. Once he placated him, he went to undo his belt and pull his jeans off, winking at the semi-intrigued look in Robbe’s eyes. Not that Robbe wasn’t impressed with that impromptu striptease but he was so tired that was all the interest he could manage. 

His boyfriend seemed to get that though as he chuckled at his lack of any movements and once he finished undressing himself, he continued with taking care of Robbe’s clothes, placing a kiss at his lips every time Robbe so graciously helped him out by lifting his hips or arms. He then plucked the sunflowers he was still holding out of his hand and put them on the nightstand and when he finally lied down next to him, Robbe didn’t waste a second before wrapping himself around him, tangling their legs and nuzzling his jaw, sighing contentedly when he felt Sander’s fingers scratching his back.

“Feeling better?” his voice pulled him from the half-asleep state, and he slowly lifted his head to look at that beautiful face. Sander’s eyes were half-lidded, the corners of his mouth pulled up in a lazy smile and the sight was so comforting that Robbe didn’t have to think twice before answering.

“You have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary to our two lovebirds 💓
> 
> The title comes from one of my favorits songs of all time, Lovesong by The Cure ❤
> 
> Also, I know that Sander the king of black and white aesthetics would post that picture in black and white but unfortunately I don't have access to his phone THEREFORE I don't have the original picture and editing this one to black and white made it look horrible


End file.
